


一碗肉

by kami0522



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kami0522/pseuds/kami0522





	一碗肉

王俊凯跪着，他保持这个姿势已有一会儿。在腰间积聚起来的是微妙的酸楚，他不敢抬头看，但清楚易烊千玺在他身后的任何动作。他听见他脱下衣裤时沙沙的摩擦，一条腿架上床沿，皮肤热热地贴上来了。  
“千玺……”声音软软的，不知是示弱还是邀请。  
“嗯？”易烊千玺今天心情挺好。王俊凯凑上来是带着浑身奶味的，大概用了他前两天新买的沐浴乳。他捏着他下巴，浮夸的吧唧一口。王俊凯脸红透了，刚才想和他说的都抛之脑后。扯过枕头盖上脑袋，“你快点……”，他重新明确自己。  
手指探入是无报备的，王俊凯小小的呜咽哽在喉头，实则因为之前众多次的尝试早已知道如何放松。大口喘气，偶尔在间隔时听到易烊千玺的呼吸。他一口气长长地呼出，又添一根手指进入。王俊凯忍着，一侧虎牙咬着下唇，钝痛让他维持自己的不过于沉沦。下身逐渐硬起来，王俊凯一只手伸过去，却被易烊千玺的掌包上，上下套弄。在他体内扩张的手仍旧动着。王俊凯感到背上覆了一个人的重量，易烊千玺的手收回，压上他的左手。  
“小凯。”他在他耳鬓厮磨，声音沉和透，两个字就能用作挑逗。枕头被掀开，王俊凯眼前亮了些。易烊千玺按着他肩将他翻身到床上时，王俊凯只想护着自己的脸。他不知道自己的模样是哪般催情，但他害怕易烊千玺伏在他耳边对他说“欠操”，王俊凯能瞬时精关失守。他无法在易烊千玺面前控制自己，在易烊千玺身下更成了完全的被动。他和他暗暗耗着，空气里流转的情欲都是催化剂。易烊千玺顺着他腰线摸上来，捻他乳尖，王俊凯的手臂还不松，捂了嘴，一放开就是声色俱全的满室春光。  
易烊千玺进入时带了有把握的急躁，引得王俊凯不得不叫起来了。他诱得他去享受，不压抑他的力度带给他的快感。王俊凯和易烊千玺做爱向来不会在高潮前屈服，被易烊千玺的身体冲撞到眼里泛起水光，仍然只短促地透露几声。易烊千玺知道自己上王俊凯不为肤浅的征服感，恋爱谈了几年，水到渠成的上床多的是一种沟通方式。他目睹王俊凯的眼角溢出一滴泪，扶着王俊凯两条腿的手往下摸，惹得王俊凯挥起手来打他，笑着凉着虎牙。他此时不再动，俯下身去同王俊凯接吻。王俊凯撒娇会隐隐嘟起嘴唇，是想要的征兆。易烊千玺缠上他舌尖，王俊凯的手在自己背上慢慢地搂。他身下又开始孟浪地抽插起来，王俊凯一下子勾紧了，恍惚着扭动了腰。易烊千玺不满足他，要磨他。  
“说你想要。”他吻王俊凯的嘴角，安抚他放下那一点自尊来。  
“我不要。”  
“噢……”易烊千玺盯着他勃起的性器，真的退了出去。  
“易烊千玺！”王俊凯抓他手臂，两条腿箍了他继续抽出的空间。脸上表情很可人，只不过少了诚实。易烊千玺不再勉强了，却只听王俊凯柔柔地松了口。  
“我想要……千玺，我要。”  
他开始狠狠顶他。  
王俊凯觉得自己腰间酸软，他再也无法做太好的克制，随着易烊千玺的挺进叫出声来。他摸到自己身下，射精的冲动漫上来。王俊凯要再快一些，两腿勾着易烊千玺，口中逸出呻吟。  
他在临界点猛地夹紧，眼前一片失真的白，听见易烊千玺沉闷出声。他们的五官在彼此视线内恢复最迷人的排布，王俊凯嘟起嘴，易烊千玺知道他是在索吻。  
还有什么忘记说了吧？  
“千玺……我爱你。”  
易烊千玺闻着王俊凯颈间的奶香，偷偷地咬了一口。


End file.
